For the First Time
by Nico-lovin-4ever
Summary: A song fic based on The Scripts 'For the First Time'. Peeta looks back on the time him and Katniss had after the war. Its my first so go easy on me!


**Hi! This is my first one shot and my first Hunger Games story, so be prepared. This is a songfic based on the scripts "For the First Time". It reminded me of Peeta and Katniss' relationship. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Hunger Games' or 'For the First Time'. **

_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart_

_While I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar_

_And we don't know how we got into this bad situation_

_Only doing things out of frustration_

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

After I came back to District 12 I almost couldn't stand to look at Katniss. She was so upset, sometimes I wondered of she was really alive. For months she sat here, looking into space. Alone and heartbroken. God, she had lost so many people that she cared about. But me? I was in District 13 trying to regain my sanity. I wanted to make sure I didn't, you know, try and kill her. Neither of us had the best time this winter, but somehow we made it through.

_She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time_

_I've got a new job now in the unemployment line_

_And we don't know how we got into this mess this is gods test_

_Someone help us cause we're doing our best_

She needed me around and I needed her around. But we could never find the time or reason. I was so scared I was going to hurt her, go crazy and stick a knife through her chest. And from what I can tell, I already did horrible things I'll always regret. She was scared of me and that hurt worse than anything. We were in a mess, getting closer to ending everything each day. We needed help.

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

_But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine_

_Sit talking up all night_

_Saying things we haven't for a while _

_We're smiling but we're close to tears_

_Even after all these years_

_We just now got the feeling that were meaning_

_For the first time_

Our need for a friend, for anyone became to great and we lost all fear. Of course I had to hold back that crazy side of me from time to time, but we made it work. We no longer had to sit at an empty dinner tables, staring at our plates. Some days we would just sit together, no words were even spoken. Just the comfort of each other being there, it was so different and so good.

_She's in line at the door with her head held high_

_While I just lost my job but didn't lose my flight_

_But we both know how we're gonna make it work when it hurts_

_When you pick yourself up you get kicked to the dirt _

Katniss wanted so bad to be her strong, badass self. The first day she went to the woods again, I have to admit, I was a little worried. But she was becoming herself day by day and she wouldn't take my worries. She left and didn't come back home till near dark. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her, looking almost normal again. I knew it hurt to live where Prim use to live and walk the streets where so many of our dead friends walked, but it was like getting in a pool of cold water. We eased into it and I knew it wouldn't be the same, ever, but it could be close.

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

_But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine_

_Sit talking up all night _

_Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah_

_We're smiling but were close to tears_

_Even after all these years_

_We just now got the feeling that were meaning_

_For the first time_

And suddenly, something had happened. We became best friends, we were always together. It felt like that without her being there I wasn't…whole. Katniss was all I had and I was all she had. And it almost felt like in the arena again. When I felt something for her that I could only call love. But it was something more. It was a need to be with her, to protect her, to stay by her side. So when we started taking our need out in physical things, I couldn't help but smile. Kissing her, it reminded me of all those night in that arena. Except this time it wasn't for Panem or to stay alive. It was for us and for the first time, I knew it was more than survival.

_Drinking old cheap bottles of wine_

_Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah_

_We're smiling but we're close to tears_

_Even after all these years_

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting_

_For the first time, for the first time_

_Oh, for the first time_

_Oh these times are hard_

_Yeah they're making us crazy_

_Don't give up on me baby _

_Oh these times are hard_

_Yeah they're making us crazy_

_Don't give up on me baby _

_Oh these times are hard_

_Yeah they're making us crazy_

_Don't give up on me baby _

Was everything great? No, of course not. We still had a lot to do and a lot of process to make. But I hoped that, this time around, we could really help each other. There would always be doubts about her in the back of my mind, no question about It. And she would always have moments when she wondered if her life was worth all of the pain. Yet, for the first time, I felt okay. We could do it.

**Whoa that was bad. But review please? **


End file.
